Adventurer
The Adventurer is the support unit of the Venture League. It is the only unit in its faction that has a ranged attack, which it fires from its crossbow. The Adventurer is also the only kit in its faction to have single-handed weapons, unlike the Daredevil and Buccaneer. Its special abilities help other players on its team, thus making it a very effective support unit. What the Adventurer lacks in physical prowess, it makes up for in imagination points. The Adventurer was released alongside the Shinobi, Inventor and Space Ranger kits, and was the last Venture League kit to be released. Rank 1 Adventurer Crossbow 1 *1+2+2 damage; Charge-up: Fires a spread of bolts that do 2 damage each. Adventurer Hat 1 *Gives a speed boost (x1.25) to nearby characters for 5 Minutes. Adventurer Coat 1 * Adventurer Pants 1 * 4-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Rank 2 With the rank 2 Adventurer comes the Adventurer Backpack and Whip. Adventurer Crossbow 2 *2+2+3 damage; Charge-up: Fires a spread of bolts that do 3 damage each. Adventurer Whip 2 *"Whipsnap 1": Cracks the whip, doing 5 damage; Stuns enemies. Adventurer Hat 2 *Gives a speed boost (x1.35) to nearby characters for 5 Minutes. Adventurer Backpack 2 * Adventurer Coat 2 * Adventurer Pants 2 * 4-Piece Bonus * 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of dangerous enemies and collectibles on your mini-map. 6-Piece Bonus *Attracts coins and other rewards towards you. Total Stat Increase * Rank 3 Adventurer Crossbow 3 * 3+3+3 damage; Charge-up: Fires a spread of bolts that do 4 damage each. Adventurer Whip 3 * "Whipsnap 2": Cracks the whip, doing 8 damage; Stuns enemies. Adventurer Hat 3 * Gives a speed boost (x1.50) to nearby characters for 5 Minutes. Adventurer Backpack 3 * Restores 10 Health to nearby characters. Adventurer Coat 3 * Adventurer Pants 3 * 4-Piece Bonus * 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of dangerous enemies and collectibles on your mini-map. 6-Piece Bonus *Attracts coins and other rewards towards you. Total Stat Increase * Valiant Gear Valiant WeaponSlitherstriker Trivia *The Adventurer seems to take inspiration for its physical appearance from Johnny Thunder. *The Adventurer, along with other third faction specialty kits, was released on August 9, 2011 with the "Power of the Nexus Force" update *Billy Ganges in Nexus Tower can be seen wearing Adventurer gear. * Oddly, the Adventurer valiant weapon, when rolled over, can be seen with a rank two adventurer instead of a rank three. Gallery Level 2 adventurer layout.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer 3.jpg|Decorations by Kyle Wheeler Adventurer.png|The Adventurer as seen in LEGO Club Magazine AdventurerValiant.png|The Slitherstriker concept art Adventurer Bonuses.jpg|Adventurer Bonuses Adventurer_Rank_1_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 1 Adventurer Adventurer_Rank_2_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 2 Adventurer Adventurer_Rank_3_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 3 Adventurer The Slitherstriker 1.png|The Slitherstriker in-game Torsos_Fackit_Adventurer1_I5.png|Adventurer Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Adventurer1_Legs_I1.png|Adventurer Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Adventurer2_I5.png|Adventurer Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Adventurer2_Legs_I1.png|Adventurer Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Adventurer3_I5.png|Adventurer Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Adventurer3_Legs_I1.png|Adventurer Rank 3 Legs Texture Category:Specialties Category:Venture League Category:Third Faction Kits